


Not A Bad Idea

by TackyJackie



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Emotional Vulnerability, Fluff, M/M, a proposal of sorts, juno and peter are gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/pseuds/TackyJackie
Summary: Juno loves one (1) criminal... maybe even enough to marry him





	Not A Bad Idea

It was picturesque the way the neon lights filtered in through the window. It cast stripes of color across their bodies, and with the sun steadily sinking, it gave everything an orangish tint. Juno had once heard this time of day called the golden hour, because of the hue of the light. When he looked at what it - in combination to the neon - did for Peter, he had to agree. He could have looked at Peter for eons, the way his hair flopped onto his forehead, how his glasses were slowly falling off his nose, how he sometimes scrunched his nose up when something he didn’t like happened in his book. Juno was once a self-proclaimed collector of bad art, but after seeing Peter so…  _ himself _ , he didn’t need to collect any more artwork. He already had a masterpiece. 

“Juno?” He was snapped out of his gay thoughts. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’re you thinking about? You’ve been staring at me for ten minutes.” Juno gave him a look, “Alright it wasn’t ten minutes, but it felt like it.” 

“Oh, did I make you uncomfortable? Because I can-” Peter put his book on the bedside table - that he had bought because Juno didn’t have one. 

“Nothing you do ever makes me uncomfortable. Well, maybe when you snore, but…” A lighthearted laugh escaped Juno. 

“I do  _ not _ snore. You’re just making up shit so you can…take over my job or something.” Peter raised an eyebrow but cracked a smile. 

“You really think I’m going to take your job?” Juno cleared his throat, unsure if he really wanted to make this joke or not. He did it anyway.

“Well, you always hear about immigrants taking our jobs…” Peter looked at him for a second before bursting out into snort filled giggles. 

“Did you really just?” Peter’s laughter was infectious and Juno couldn’t help but join him.

“Yeah, I did.” Peter took Juno’s hand and when his laughter died down enough said,

“I love you so much, Juno dear.” Juno smiled back at him.

“I love you too, Peter.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the kind of silence you can only have when you love the other person with all your heart and would lay your life on the line time and time again for them. They laid in bed until the sun went down, Peter’s head was on Juno’s shoulder, his nose in a book, and their hearts were kept safe by the other. 

Juno passed the time by thinking about the two of them. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to get Peter Nureyev in his arms, Juno couldn’t believe he hadn’t fucked it up yet, he couldn’t believe that he was going to marry him someday. Wait a minute…  _ what?  _ Juno tried to ignore the thought and just push it down, but the more he tried to ignore it, the more he thought about it. He couldn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach when he thought about Peter being his  _ husband _ . Juno Steel was never one for domesticity, but maybe Peter had changed that. He had changed so many other things, why not this too? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Peter grew heavier on him, or when his book fell, or when his head dropped down to Juno’s chest. He took Peter’s glasses and his book and put them on the bedside table. His train of thought could wait until morning.

Morning both couldn’t come soon enough, and came much too fast. Juno woke up first, something very uncommon. He tended to go to bed and rise later than Peter. The sun was already up and the light was dancing across Peter's face, Juno thought it only made him that much more beautiful. The sleepy thief shifted and ended up clinging closer to Juno. Juno couldn't stop a lovesick smile from breaking out on his face. 

“I know you're asleep right now but I love you.” Peter didn't respond save for throwing an arm over Juno's torso. 

Juno was alerted to Peter's awakeness by a kiss on his arm. He looked down at Peter, his hair disheveled from sleep, eyes squinting because he wasn't wearing his glasses, bags under his eyes, and he knew that he'd give up everything for this man. 

“Is that my book?” his voice was thick, it was extremely obvious he had just woken up. Juno put the book down. 

“Maybe…”

“Though you didn’t like my books.” Juno shrugged. 

“I was curious.” Peter hummed and closed his eyes. “You falling back asleep there?” 

“No…” Juno could get used to this, he could wake up next to Peter every day for the rest of time and never get bored of it.

“Hey, have you thought about- nevermind.” Peter sat up.

“No, no, have I thought about what?” 

“It’s not important.” Peter took Juno’s hand. 

“Everything you say is important to me, Juno.” 

“You’re- that’s gay.” Peter laughed. 

“You must be a bad detective if you only just realized I’m gay.” Juno messed up Peter’s hair.

“Don’t insult my detecting abilities.” 

“Then tell me what you were going to say.” Juno groaned, as much as he loved Peter, he was such a little shit. 

“Don’t run off, but I’ve been, uh, I’ve been thinking about marriage lately…” Peter said nothing but a soft  _ oh _ . “Told you it wasn’t important, let’s just move on.” 

“No, Juno, that’s- I think- it wouldn’t be bad.” Juno backpedaled. 

“It’s stupid, let’s just… talk about that book or something.” He turned his head and refused to look Peter in the eye. Peter gently put a hand on Juno’s face to guide him back. 

“That wasn’t- that wasn’t a good response. I just- I never thought I would be in one place, or alive, long enough for anyone to want… _ me. _ ” Juno looked at Peter’s eyes, he felt like if he wasn’t careful he’d fall into them. They were always so warm when directed at Juno, now there was an undercurrent of anxiety. 

“I just don’t want to trap you on Mars or anything…” Peter let out a laugh. More of a cough than a real laugh. 

“Juno, darling, light of my life, my idiot detective, if I didn’t want to be here I would have killed you already.” 

“You would…  _ kill me _ ?” Peter shook his head vehemently. 

“No! I just meant I’m  _ choosing _ to be here I- you aren’t trapping me on Mars or anything. I just- I’m-” Peter took a deep breath, “All I’m trying to say is that I love you a- a  _ lot _ and marriage is… new. It’s never something I expected for myself but I think- I know that I would marry you. As long as that’s something that you wanted of course.” 

“So… just to clarify, you wouldn’t kill me?” Peter laughed at Juno, but it was out of love not malice. 

“Juno, you beautiful idiot, I just told you I would marry you.” 

“Oh, right.” Juno cleared his throat. “So marriage is on the table,” Peter nodded, “and you’re open to it,” Peter smiled at Juno and nodded again, “so, should we… should we do it?” 

“I think so, yeah.” Juno and Peter sat there smiling at each other for a few seconds. 

“Did we just get engaged?” 

“If that counts as an engagement, then yes, we did.” Juno leaned over and kissed Peter’s forehead, he never usually got to because Peter was as tall as the average giraffe.  

“Can’t believe I’m going to get married. I’m going to be a broom.” Peter laughed, it was Juno’s favorite sound. 

“A what now?” 

“A broom. It’s in between bride and groom.” Peter kissed him.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, now put on your glasses you’ve been squinting this whole time.” 

“Oh shit.” Juno reached over to get his glasses for him. 

“How did you forget about them?” 

“Well… when I look at you the rest of the galaxy disappears.” 

“Oh, gay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> juno being emotionally vulnerable is my favorite thing so i tried to write it but then bc i didn't plan anything peter veered it off course also thanks to my datemate for the title


End file.
